Air compressors are utilized in multiple applications on standard aircraft.
One such application is providing pressurized air to a passenger cabin or other pressurized compartment on the aircraft. Air compressors performing this function are typically referred to as “cabin air compressors.”
It is often desirable for the volume of air passing through the cabin air compressor to be controlled. Thus, a diffuser may be provided with variable vanes to implement this control. The variable vanes may be driven by a drive ring moving relative to a diffuser.
A cover plate may be associated with the drive ring and rotating within a channel in the diffuser housing. In the past, this cover plate has sometimes binded during movement.